finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Volée Airlines Flight 180
Volée Flight 180 was the airliner from Mt. Abraham, New York heading for , which exploded in Final Destination and Final Destination 5 on May 13, 1999. Cause of the Explosion One of the pumps began to leak combustable fluids, making cabin pressure drop and setting off a spark within the fuel pump. The side of the plane was blown apart and three of the students aboard the plane are sucked outside, falling to their deaths. Molly Harper is also sucked outside and bisected on the wing. A fire starts within the fuel pump and a catastrophic explosion is created, incinerating all of the passengers in the ensuing explosion. 'What happened in the plane' Alex Browning and his class get onto the plane. After Alex takes his seat, Blake Dreyer and Christa Marsh ask him to switch seats. He gets up and sits next to an angry Todd Waggner. Suddenly, the tray in front of Alex breaks and Alex pulls the screw out. Soon after the plane takes off, everyone cheers. Suddenly, the plane starts to shake and rattle. Soon it stops, but Alex is worried. Seconds later, the plane starts to shake again but more rapidly. Soon everyone on board is forced to put oxygen masks on. Everyone screams and then the left side of the plane blows up and three students get sucked out. Tod is then knocked out by a radio. The left side of the plane blows up again, in the back instead, and a man is sucked out of the aircraft. Passenger Molly Harper is almost sucked out afterwards, but her boyfriend Sam Lawton grabs her. The force is to strong and causes Molly to let go, and she slams onto the wing and is bisected. Alex takes his mask off and straight afterwards the plane explodes, boiling Alex alive, and afterwards, Sam. But then Alex wakes up on the plane and realizes what he just experienced was a premonition. Blake and Christa are asking him to switch seats. Panicked, Alex runs to the seat next to Tod and sees that the tray is broken. He shouts that the plane is going to explode. Carter Horton gets angry and tries to beat up Alex. But this ends up with Alex, Carter, Carter's girlfriend Terry, Billy Hitchock and Ms. Valerie Lewton getting off the plane. Tod gets off when his brother, George, suggests that he should keep an eye on Alex and Clear gets off because she believes Alex. After Sam overhears the flight attendent say that a kid had a vision, and after sam cuts his finger and hears a song, the plane engine explodes and there are screems. Sam and Molly look out the windows in horror at the Flaiming engine, then right after that the plane opens and sends 3 students outside the plane. Right after that Molly falls out and sam holds onto her but loses grip and Molly falls out and gets Bisected by the wing. Right after she falls out the plane explodes killing all 287 flyers. When the plane fully is apart the engine is sent towards the city. Down on the ground the Flight 180 survivors look on in horror at the wreakage falling from the sky and over at the bar Nathan is crushed by the plane engine. Death toll: 287 Factual Background Flight 180 is very loosely based on the real-life disaster of TWA Flight 800 that occured in 1996. The plane was a 747 en route to Paris, with high school students and had also experienced an in- light explosion. Critic Roger Ebert, who praised the movie, called this allusion "a bit tasteless". Signs/clues Final Destination * A skeleton figurine hanging in a noose is among the toys scattered about Alex's room. * The book Death of a Salesman is shown on Alex's bookshelf. * A fan running in Alex's room blows open a book about French history, which has pages covered in illustrations of executions and the supernatural. * The last page shown in the history book depicts a statue with grafitti reading "This Is The End" in red. * Alex tells his mother not to rip off the tag from a previous flight because it's good luck. She rips it off anyway. * Alex's father tells him "Live it up, Alex. You got your whole life ahead of you." * While Alex is asleep, a strong gust of wind blows through his room. * Alex is briefly woken up by a voice whispering "... Alex... Alex..." * Alex's alarm clock read 1:00, but briefly flickers and reads 1:80. * In the airport, a Hare Krishna approaches Alex and tells him, "Death is not the end." * The flight board malfunctions briefly, causing one of the boards in the column listing departing times to stay blank. * The ticket a flight attendant attaches to Alex's bag has "Final Destination" printed on it. * The departure time was the same as Alex's birthday - 9:25. * One of the signs within the flight schedule has a broken wire over the word "Terminal". * When Clear drops her book in the lobby, Alex picks it up and returns it to her. When Clear looks at the page, it was on an article about Princess Diana's accident. * In the terminal, Rocky Mountain High is playing, by John Denver, who died in a plane crash. * Before Alex gets on the plane, he sees a van. It's number is 666. * Noticing a crying baby onboard, George says "It'd be a fucked up God to take down this plane." And when he sees a mental patient, "A really fucked-up God." * The flight attendants don't show how to use safety equipments for emergency situation, although this may be off screen. Final Destination 5 * Alex is shown freaking out and him and his friends are kicked off the plane. When a passenger asks about what happened, the flight attendant stated that the kid claimed he had a "vision" the plane was going to explode. * Sam cuts his thumb on the seat, just as he does on the bus on the bridge. * As he is listening to the music, Sam hears "Dust in the Wind" playing, just as he did on the bus on the bridge. Survivors *Clear Rivers (deceased, survived in the alternate ending, died in Final Destination 2) *Alex Browning (deceased) *Carter Horton (deceased, survived in the alternate ending) *Billy Hitchcock (deceased) *Valerie Lewton (deceased) *Terry Chaney (deceased) *Tod Waggner (deceased) Known Casualties On-board *Dave Anderson *William Burns *Jody Chow *Blake Dreyer *Todd A. Emde *Molly Harper *Kate Elise Heslup *Wm. Carle Heslup *Lisa Rose Hudson *Sally Hudson *Stephen Jackson *Lee M. Jenkinson *Joey Jow *Sam Lawton *Marko Lytviak *Terry Mackay *Christa Marsh *Johanna Ingrid Masur *Brooke Karen McGill *Derick McLeod *Pamela McLeod *William McMahon *Larry Murnau *Bryan Pederson *Julie Anne Slater *Terry Sonderhoff *Mary Lou Storey *Anneke Van Oort *Kirstie Van Oort *George Waggner *Geoffrey Wallace *Carie Lynn Wallis *John B. Willett *Dustin Off-board *Nathan Sears (Crushed when the landing gear from Flight 180 lands on him through roof) Trivia *In Final Destination 5, Sam's ticket said it was 2000, but Alex's ticket in the first film didn't mention the year. But later in the series, it's confirmed that the movie took place in 1999. *Flight 180 is mentioned in nearly all Final Destination Movies. *It serves as the beginning and plot of Final Destination 1. *It serves as the ending of Final Destination 5. *A small error is shown between movies. Sam, Molly and the Flight 180 survivors are all in the same section of the plane. However in Final Destination the Volée Airlines towel on the seat has Red text. In Final Destination 5 the text is Blue. Category:Final Destination Category:Disasters Category:Vehicles Category:Death's Servants Category:Final Destination 5 Category:Premonitions